


Will You Not?

by asilverflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day 2 Promise, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Fransweek 2019, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilverflame/pseuds/asilverflame
Summary: Frisk and Toriel argue.





	Will You Not?

Frisk and Sans were at his house in Snowdin. It had been quite an adjustment to them both from going from friends to dating. Toriel had been watching them like a hawk. She seemed almost afraid to leave them alone for more than a few minutes. Frisk had come over after having a bitter argument with her mother. Sans dried Frisk’s tears and told her to take a nap while he went to talk to Tori. He walked briskly from his home in Snowdin to the Ruins, where Tori still lived in her expertly maintained house. 

Sans knocked on the door. Tori warily opened the door looking at Sans with narrowed eyes.

“Yes,” she asked. 

“We need to talk about Frisk.”

“You’re right, we do.” Toriel opened the door, allowing Sans to enter the small home. 

“Would you like a cup of tea,” asked Toriel. 

Sans understood that since he was in Toriel’s house he needed to play by her rules.

“Yes, please.”

Toriel made tea for two and brought out a plate of cookies. They drank the tea and ate the cookies in silence. As he sat there, the more uncomfortable the silence became.

Grillby had once told Sans that sometimes the only way people start to talk is to say nothing. Some people couldn’t stand the quiet. They would do something, anything to fill that silence. That was why he spoke so infrequently at the bar. He let others fill the silence. If he needed to say something he would, but he would keep his words short. Sans decided to take Grillby’s advice and say nothing. Tori would open up sooner rather than later.

She did, but only said a single word.

“Why?”

Sans heard the softly spoken question, but didn’t answer. He remained silent.

Tori began to sniffle. “Why are you taking my child away from me?”

Sans answered, “She’s not a child anymore, Tori.”

Sans’ simple answer look like it had struck Toriel. Toriel began to cry.

“It feels like it was just yesterday I first made my butterscotch pie for Frisk.”

“It’s been eleven years, Tori. Frisk has grown up.”

“I’m afraid you both won’t come over anymore.”

“You should know better than that, Tori! You for all intents and purposes have been Frisk’s mother. She would never abandon you just because our relationship is a more mature one now.”

“I want a new promise from you, Sans.”

“You know I hate promises. I hate if I ever have to break them.”

“This should be an easy one for you, then.”

“I’ll hear it, but I give no guarantees after that.”

“Promise me you will continue to watch over and protect my child. Will you not?”

“What are you getting at, Tori? You know I have never stopped doing that.”

“Allow me to be blunt, then. Will you promise me that you will marry my child. You are an unpredictable creature. I want to ensure you will not vanish from her life, the same way you walked into it.”

“Let me clarify, you ASKED me to guard her. What has happened ever since is a side effect from my original promise to you.”

“Does that include marriage?”

Sans was silent. Now he understood what Frisk and Tori had been arguing about. They had been fighting over whether Sans would marry her or not. Toriel wanting marriage and Frisk not wanting to put any pressure on Sans. At the same though, Toriel was afraid that Sans was taking Frisk away from her. 

“How about I promise this. I promise I will do anything and everything in my power to make Frisk the happiest woman possible. At the same time, I also promise that you are welcome into our home, no matter where it will be, whenever you want. If Frisk wants to come over and visit you, she may do as she wishes. I am not taking Frisk away from you, I only want to love her as she deserves.” 

Toriel nodded. That was all she really wanted.


End file.
